Top Wife
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Finland get's a little surprise from Sweden


"Su…Su-san wha…what are you doing?!" Finland squeaked out when Sweden pinned him down onto the mattress, straddling him.

While removing his shirt, Sweden gave a muffled, one worded reply, "Sex."

Finland began struggling frantically, "What? Now? We…we can't Su-san!"

Sweden paused from unbuttoning his pants, giving Finland a ferocious look, "Oh my god, I'm gonna get raped!" Finland thought.

Surprising Finland, Sweden didn't rape him but instead stopped what he was doing, "Why? D'un like m'?"

"N…no…it's…it's just that," Finland quickly looked at his surroundings, trying to find an excuse before spotting Hana Tamago, "Yes, Hana Tamago is watching! We can't do it with Hana Tamago watching! It'll be indecent."

Sweden looked at Hana Tamago a bit before pointing his fingers towards the kitchen, "N' prob'em." Easy as that, Hana Tamago disappeared into the kitchen.

"Traitor," Finland yelled at Hana Tamago in his head.

"Continuin'"

Before Finland could protest further, Sweden kissed him on the lips. Despite being such a big man with an intimidating face, his kiss was very gentle and sweet. Sweden softly rubbed their lips together, occasionally lightly licking Finland's as if he was tasting candy. Without realizing, Finland relaxed under the tender ministration of Sweden and sighed against the other nation's lips.

"Good?'

Finland blinked twice, staring up at the larger man above him, "Yes. Good. Very good." He grabbed the back of Sweden's head and pulled him back down for a kiss, this time more sensual than the last. It was no longer the soft brushing of lips but an opened mouth kiss that demanded satisfaction. Their tongues warred with each other for dominance. As Sweden remained immobile above his smaller lover, concentrating on the kiss, Finland was growing restless. One hand dug into Sweden's hair, tugging his head closer, while the other roamed the naked torso in front of him. Not matter where he touched though, it wasn't enough. He needed more, just kissing no longer satisfied him. Instinctively, Finland bucked causing both erections to rub against each other. Sweden groaned into Finland's mouth.

"I…I can't take it anymore, Su-san," Finland gasped, tearing his swollen lips away, "Please…please let's make love now."

"Thou't, you n'ver ask," with no more need for encouragement, Sweden began stripping down Finland, leaving trails of kisses along the way until finally reaching the throbbing length of Finland. The moment Sweden's lips touched it, Finland almost lifted both of them off the bed, so intense it was for him.

"I…I don't think I can last, Su-san."

"S'okay. I'll take 'are of ev'ry thin'. Jus' lay there."

Finland could only nod his head wordlessly, as he threw an arm over his eyes, "Sweden would be gentle. Even if he looks mean, in reality he's really nice. If Su-san could help it, he'll make it as painless as possible. It'll only hurt in the beginning. I'll be okay. I'll be okay," a gasp interrupted Finland's monologue of reassurance.

When he removed his arms, he saw Sweden moaning above him as he fingered himself.

"Su…Su-san what…what are you doing?"

"Mmmn…preparin' m'self," another groan escaped his lips.

"But…but I thought I was the bottom!"

Sweden cradled Finland's cock in front of his entrance. Finland felt his eyes roll in the back of his head even at such a simple touch, "Who said?"

"I…I…I'm the wife aren't I?" Finland panted, anticipating the tight warmth about to envelope him.

"Only on 'aper," Sweden replied before plunging down, taking Finland to the hilt.

A/N: Sorry it was short. I stopped short of the sex scene because I purely suck at writing smut. This was suppose to be comedy where Finland unexpectedly finds out that Sweden is actually an uke but the both of them were sexually frustrated so it turned into smut. Go figure. I based it on a manga I read once where the tough, big guy was a closet uke while the girly guy topped him lol. I did this purely for laughs, please hard core SuFin fans don't bash me. m(_ _ )m


End file.
